Tu n'emporteras plus le chat
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, shonen ai - Quand on vit dehors, on voit plein de choses et on découvre la vie des autres... Faut lire pour le reste ! :P


**Hello les gens !**

Petit retour devant le clavier en ces temps bénis où j'ai de nouveau une vie ! (ça ne va pas durer)

Une idée de truc plus long à la base d'un autre point de vue... Et puis finalement c'est cette version qui sort :D

.

**Persos** : Gundam & cie

**Résumé** : Quand on vit dehors, on voit plein de choses et on découvre la vie des autres... Faut lire pour le reste ! :P

**Pour : **Vous ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Titre :** Emporter le chat : partir sans dire au revoir.

.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

.

**Tu n'emporteras plus le chat**

.

.

Moi, je vis dans la rue.

'Fin ça dépend.

.

Ici, tout le monde me connaît. Je crois que tout le monde m'aime bien.

Je les gène pas quoi.

Y'a toujours ceux qui me ne jettent même pas un regard. Ceux qui n'aiment pas les comme moi.

Boarf. J'ai l'habitude. C'est toujours les mêmes.

Eux, je crois pas qu'ils soient insensibles à tout. C'est juste qu'ils m'aiment pas.

Je les gêne. Je fais désordre. Ils ne m'apprécient pas.

Mais je ne le leur rend pas. Je m'en fous en fait. Comme de beaucoup de choses.

Je vis au-dessus de ça. Je vis au-dessus de leur vie.

La rue est ma maison, et, contrairement à tant de comme moi, je n'en veux aucune autre.

.

Moi, je vis dans la rue.

Je vis la rue.

J'ai l'habitude, je n'y ai jamais eu froid.

Des gens me donnent de quoi manger des fois.

Y'en a qui me lancent un sourire, mais qui ne s'arrêtent pas, pas le temps.

C'est rare, très rare, mais y'a aussi ceux qui passent quelques minutes avec moi. Ils sont cools ceux-là. Ils m'aiment bien, je pense.

C'est vrai qu'au-delà des préjugés, de ceux qui font qu'on ne m'approche pas forcément, il y a quelqu'un. Ceux qui prennent leur temps avec moi le voient. Ils m'apprécient pour ce que je suis.

.

Je dors pas tous les jours dehors. J'ai mes habitudes.

Mes habitués plutôt.

Ceux qui me proposent un toit pour une nuit, parfois un bain. Même si je suis pas trop fan de l'eau et que je sais pas nager, je dis pas non à un coup de toilette de temps en temps. T'façon, ça fait partie des conditions pour que je passe la nuit chez eux, souvent.

J'ai droit à un repas au chaud. J'ai droit à la chaleur d'une pièce. Souvent ils me laissent même un bout de leur canap', quand c'est pas leur lit.

C'est souvent leur lit.

Des fois c'est des femmes et c'est gentil de leur part. Le plus souvent c'est des mecs, bizarrement. On penserait pas comme ça, sous leurs airs virils. Et pourtant. Ils me câlinent sans que je leur demande rien. Et ils me donnent à manger, de la chaleur...

Moi je dis pas non.

.

Souvent, je reprends ma vie, je reprends ma rue le lendemain. Tout le temps en fait.

Pattes de velours, si je peux, je pars sans bruit avant qu'ils se réveillent... Discrètement. Je chipe un truc à manger si quelque chose traîne sur une table puis je m'évapore et je réintègre mon élément.

Des fois, ils se réveillent avec moi. Ils me papouillent encore une fois avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Des fois, je vois qu'ils sont sur le point de me proposer de rester, mais c'est pas trop mon truc. Je m'attache pas. Je suis dépendant de personne en particulier. D'un peu tout le monde.

J'appartiens à personne.

Ma vie, c'est moi qui décide ce que j'en fais.

Quand je dors dehors, c'est toujours au même endroit. Mais en journée, j'aime bien pouvoir me promener un peu où je veux, sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne.

Quémander de quoi manger. Prendre quelques minutes aux passants qui peuvent me les consacrer.

Tout le monde me connaît dans les coins, et puis je ne fais pas franchement peur...

Du coup, de chez ceux qui me donnent un bout de lit de temps en temps, s'ils me proposent le gîte deux nuits de suite ou trop souvent, je me carapate. Je les vois venir. Ils me disent comme je suis mignon avec mes yeux violets – j'ai jamais vu personne d'autre avec cette couleur... Et moi, beh, je m'en fous. Ils me diraient qu'ils sont dorés, t'façon j'ai pas franchement moyen de me reluquer les moustaches tout le jour durant. Rien pour voir mon reflet. Sauf les flaques quand il pleut. Les vitres de baies vitrées aussi, mais ça court pas les rues dans les coins. Et je ne m'y reconnais pas.

Du coup ils me parlent de ma masse capillaire, toute soyeuse et douce au toucher, apparemment, quand elle vient d'être lavée et séchée.

On peut dire que je suis fichtrement angora. C'est chiant quand on vit dehors. Ca prend la saleté, ça gratte... Mais j'oublie. Puis c'est qui je suis. C'est long, c'est comme ça depuis toujours, je peux pas m'en séparer. Heureusement, ils sont châtains. Ça serait galère si c'était une couleur plus claire, ça se salirait trop vite. 'Fin ça se verrait plus quoi.

.

En fait, si. Je profite des nuits renouvelées chez quelqu'un, l'hiver, quand même. Ma masse châtaine ne tient pas chaud sous la neige et sur le verglas.

Je suis ingrat. C'est dans ma nature. Je squatte une saison, et je suis bien au chaud.

Je ronronne dans les bras de celui ou celle qui m'a recueilli.

Le temps d'une saison, je suis gentil. Je me laisse faire. Je me laisse garder.

Et c'est pas si désagréable que ça, en vrai.

On me garde par bonté. Bonté tout égoïste, mais bonté quand même.

Mais dès que la neige fond, dès que le vert remplace le blanc, que le bleu remplace le gris, que la pluie remplace la neige... J'ai les jambes qui frétillent.

L'appel de la rue.

L'appel de l'extérieur. De l'indépendance.

De la dépendance de la gentillesse des autres.

Je suis ingrat. Je taille la route, je pars.

On ne m'enferme pas.

.

Je dis que je m'attache pas.

Mais c'est pas vrai.

Je ne m'attache pas à ceux que je vois trop souvent, de trop près.

Ceux qui sont susceptibles de s'attacher.

Mais j'observe les gens qui passent dans cette rue. Je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées.

Et même si je connais pas la vie de tous ceux qui ont une porte à fermer derrière eux le soir, dans cette rue, j'arrive à deviner s'ils sont gentils ou pas. Je le devine à leur démarche. Au bruit de leurs pas. Aux ombres qui filtrent par les rideaux, en ombre chinoise, la nuit, en face de là où je dors – pas que je mate, hein, mais des fois une jolie forme qui bouge attire l'œil... Les gens ne font pas attention à ce qu'il y a dans la rue, à qui il y a dans la rue. Je fais partie du décor depuis le temps que je suis là.

Je devine leur personnalité aux regards qu'ils me jettent, à leur façon de me parler quand ils le font. A ce qu'ils me disent, encore qu'ils me parlent pas franchement de leur vie quand il m'accorde deux minutes ou un sourire.

Je le devine, c'est tout. J'ai le nez fin.

.

Y'en a un, ça fait un bout de temps que je le remarque. Il a emménagé dans la rue après que j'y sois arrivé. Il m'a assez vite capté. Une ou deux fois, il a pris de son temps pour tailler le bout de gras, il m'a donné un peu de son sandwich même. Thon. C'était trop bon. Bref.

Mais bon, je suis pas trop le genre d'individus qu'il préfère, ou bien il a pas accroché. Du coup, maintenant, il sourit juste quand il m'aperçoit. Un vrai sourire parce que je lui suis pas antipathique. Peut-être qu'il accorde du temps à un autre de mes congénères dans une autre rue, ailleurs. Du coup il laisse ceux qui m'apprécient plus s'occuper de moi. Je sais pas.

Lui, il est gentil. Je l'ai senti direct.

Lui, même si je l'aurais traité pareil et que je me serais pas attardé, j'aurais bien aimé venir chez lui pour une nuit de temps en temps. Je suis sûr qu'il a les mains douces. Je suis sûr que j'aimerais sentir le bout de ses ongles effleurer mon cou, mon dos...

Mais bon, il m'a jamais proposé. Je m'incruste pas. Ça se fait pas, même si y'en a d'autres des comme moi qui hésitent pas et qui font le forcing. C'est p't-être pour ça que je les dérangent pas plus que ça, ceux qui vivent dans cette rue. Je suis pas envahissant quand on veut pas de moi. Je peux le comprendre. Et je me fais tout petit quand on me laisse une place quelque part.

.

Celui que j'aime bien mais que j'intéresse pas, c'est un grand brun ébouriffé. Des yeux bleus, pas comme les miens, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir. Il marche d'un pas rapide et égal, régulier. Il me snobe pas, jamais, quand il m'aperçoit, même s'il ne m'adresse qu'un regard souriant.

.

Depuis pas longtemps, y'a un type qui habite chez lui.

Je les vois rarement passer dans la rue en même temps, mais c'est toujours la même porte qu'ils ferment derrière eux.

Du coup je sais qu'ils habitent ensemble.

Lui, le nouveau venu, même si, si ça se trouve, sans lui pour prendre du temps à mon grand brun, peut-être que ce dernier m'accorderait plus qu'un sourire – on a le droit de rêver, hein -, beh je l'adore. Il est génial.

Il est plus que gentil. Il a le cœur sur la main, la main toujours prête à attraper celle de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Quand je lui dis que j'ai faim, il m'amène toujours à manger, et des fois même quand on m'a déjà donné plus tôt dans la journée... La communication c'est pas toujours ça. Mais je prends toujours parce qu'il a un sourire gros comme ça et que ça lui fait plaisir. Et qu'il me donne vraiment toujours. Même après s'être fait engueuler par une vieille qui lui a dit qu'il allait en rameuter d'autres, des comme moi, s'il continuait. Il l'a magistralement envoyée chier. Il a dit que c'était une facho et que, si y'en avait d'autres des comme moi, ça lui ouvrirait un peu l'esprit. Elle lui a dit qu'il était fou.

.

Il a des cheveux de la même couleur que moi. Il a des yeux qui ressemblent aux miens. C'est lui qui me l'a dit une fois. Ça l'avait fait rire. Il s'attendait pas à trouver un frère jumeau en arrivant ici. Bon, je suis un peu plus petit que lui quand même. On a pas grand chose en commun, en vrai. Il a clairement pas ma classe naturelle. Ma grâce. Et puis moi, j'ai beau avoir une pilosité encombrante, j'en prends soin comme je peux. Alors que lui, malgré sa maison et ses douches à volonté, il en a fait des entremêlements... Impossible. Ça doit pas être soyeux et doux au toucher après lavage et séchage, ça c'est sûr. Des dreads, il m'a dit que ça s'appelait. J'ai déjà dû entendre ce mot. Je l'avais oublié.

Il a pas grand chose en commun avec moi, et pourtant il m'a déjà dit que si.

Il aime bien passer quelques minutes avec moi chaque jour. Ça le sort, il dit. Il s'aère pas trop, apparemment. Pas comme Grand Brun qui part tous les matins et rentre tous les soirs à la même heure, et qui part régulièrement pour deux levers et deux couchers de Soleil de suite.

Il me raconte sa vie. Moi je l'écoute, parce qu'il est vraiment gentil. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Duo. Il parle, et moi je suis tout ouïe. Je ne fais pas de bruit, pas besoin. Il s'assied même à côté de moi, contre mon mur des fois.

Il rigole en disant que je suis son psy. Que dire à voix haute ce qu'il pense, ça lui met les idées dans l'ordre et de l'ordre dans les idées, même si je ne lui donne pas mon avis.

.

Des fois, il me dit qu'il me laisserait bien rentrer, mais que Grand Brun ne veut pas. De toute façon, y'a un chien, un gros chien chez eux, et moi je les aime pas, les gros chien. Même les petits. Et ça, c'est réciproque.

Et puis j'aimerais pas qu'il me laisse entrer chez eux, parce que, s'il faisait ça, je ne pourrais plus le laisser passer trop de temps avec moi en journée. J'oserais pas. J'aurais peur de m'attacher pour de vrai.

J'oserais plus le laisser me parler comme il le fait.

.

Au début, il me disait qu'il était dans le flou avec le type avec qui il habitait avant, et qu'il venait de loin, et que Grand Brun l'avait accueilli alors qu'ils se connaissaient même pas.

Il me disait qu'il le trouvait gentil mais qu'il était triste, Grand Brun. Qu'il s'empêche de vivre. Qu'il est un soldat mécanique qui ne s'écarte jamais de sa route qui est toute tracée comme une ligne droite qui disparaît vers l'horizon. Sauf que, y'a pas longtemps, une bourrasque l'a renversé, qu'il n'est plus sur sa ligne, et que, bêtement tombé sur le côté, il marche dans le vide. Donc qu'il n'avance plus. Quelle que soit la direction.

Châtain me disait aussi que lui-même était dans le flou mais content, parce qu'il est toujours content. Même quand il est en train de faire une connerie comme à ce moment-là. Que ça lui arrive tous les 2-3 ans.

Quand il s'attache trop à quelqu'un.

Bon d'accord. On est pareil là-dessus.

Mais lui c'est un amateur.

Il veut pas s'attacher, mais il prend pas de précautions.

Il part de chez un type qui se l'est accaparé et qui l'étouffe, puis il se laisse enfermer par le suivant directement.

Quand je le voyais qui retournait chez Grand Brun tous les soirs, j'avais envie de lui dire qu'il recommençait. Qu'il allait se faire avoir, comme les autres fois. Que ce serait sa faute, et qu'il pourrait le reprocher à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Mais il m'aurait pas écouter.

C'est moi qui l'écoute, pas l'inverse.

.

Au début, il me disait qu'il était dans le flou mais content, mais moi je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas content. Intuition toute féline. Je le sentais.

.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'a vraiment tout raconté de lui. Il a bien vu que je répondais jamais quand il me posait des questions sur moi... Comme avec les autres, je ne parle pas. Il a beau être un genre d'exception, faut pas abuser. Il attendait pas vraiment de réponse, en même temps.

Parce qu'à chaque fois, il me redisait des choses qu'il m'avait déjà dites. Qu'il était comme moi, même si ça se voyait pas plus que ça.

Qu'il n'avait pas de vraie maison.

Qu'il allait de type en type, de gîte en gîte pour y rester quelques mois, quelques années puis partir sans dire au revoir. Emporter le chat, on dit. Mais ça c'est pas ce que je fais.

Il me disait que lui aussi, à sa façon, il était SDF, à personne, indépendant affectivement même si dépendant de la gentillesse de son hébergeur actuel. Un chat de gouttière, quoi.

Mais je ne suis pas un chat _de gouttière._

.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai senti toujours dans le flou, mais il commençait à être un peu plus content. Il souriait plus pour de vrai. Pour des raisons valables de sourire. Pas comme avant où il souriait tout le temps comme on combat les larmes par le sourire. Comme on comble le vide d'une vie par le plein d'activités.

Il a arrêté de me parler de lui, parce qu'il m'avait tout dit, et il a commencé à me raconter la vie de celui qui l'hébergeait. Grand Brun.

Qu'il a une femme là-bas. Que ce n'est plus la sienne.

Qu'il a une petite fille au même endroit. Et que, elle, c'est toujours la sienne.

Et que c'est dur de ne pas la voir souvent.

Et que c'est pour ça qu'il part là-bas quelques jours de suite, toutes les semaines.

.

Tout ça, ça me passe au dessus, j'avoue. Être stable avec une personne ? Elever des p'tiots ? Jamais de la vie. Hors de question.

Mais bon. Châtain aime bien en parler, il aime bien que je l'écoute. Alors pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire de mes journées.

.

Il me dit qu'il l'aime bien mais qu'il trouve qu'il est enfermé dans une routine qu'il s'est créée pour pas trop penser à sa vie qui s'est arrêtée avec sa rupture et son départ pour ici. Pour ne pas penser à son cœur qui s'est cassé, dont il a cessé de remonter le mécanisme, dont il a perdu la clé. Dont la clé se trouve loin, et que c'est sa petite fille qui l'a en elle.

Châtain, quand il me parle de ça, il a l'air un peu triste. Il dit que le cœur de Grand Brun, il est loin, il est avec ses pensées. Avec sa fille. Pourtant, Châtain il pense qu'il pourrait remonter le mécanisme de son cœur pour qu'il se remette à battre les secondes, à faire tic-tac, dans sa vie vraie. Sa vie ici.

Quand Châtain me dit ça, j'ai envie de lui donner un p'tit coup de griffe, de lui dire qu'il fait une connerie en restant alors qu'il pense ça. Qu'il est en train de recommencer.

.

Il me dit que Grand Brun, il est un peu son sauveur et qu'il lui donne des bons conseils pour sa vie à lui même s'il met lui-même la sienne entre parenthèses cinq jours par semaine. Si c'était vraiment le cas, s'il était vraiment de bons conseils, il lui aurait dit de ne pas rester dans sa maison deux nuits de suite. Parce que, Châtain, il va se faire avoir. Encore. Et il va vouloir partir. Encore. Il est comme ça, il me l'a dit.

Après, c'était pas la même chose que d'habitude. Selon lui. Parce que, d'habitude, les types qui l'accueillent, ils attendent quelque chose de lui. Alors que là, ça faisait cinq mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble sans que Grand Brun ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, même s'il n'achetait pas de lui-même leur miam, l'autre ne lui demanderait rien.

Même s'il n'est pas fan de moi, Grand Brun, je savais bien qu'il était gentil. Je me trompe jamais.

.

Il m'a dit que Grand Brun, en vrai, son nom c'est Heero... S'ils veulent.

Châtain, il est en train de tomber dans un piège à mâchoire.

L'autre jour, il me l'a dit.

Mais il m'a dit que, pour une fois, il s'en rendait compte et qu'il était un peu content.

Vrai content. Je le sais. Sa façon de me frôler le dos, de m'effleurer le menton. Il est tactile. Ses gestes sont légers maintenant. Avant ils étaient lourds comme un fardeau sur des épaules. Un peu comme s'il essayait de s'en défaire dans un contact doux de son doigt contre ma joue. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

On ne devient pas intime avec son psy.

.

Châtain, l'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il croyait qu'il tombait amoureux. De Grand Brun, bien sûr.

Pareil, l'amour, ça me passe au-dessus, mais Châtain m'a assez raconté ce que ça veut dire pour lui pour que je sache qu'il en est content. Et déboussolé. Il m'en a assez parlé pour que, dans ma tête, ça fasse WARNING ! Mais comme d'hab', il m'aurait pas écouté.

.

A sa place, je me carapaterais, je courrais ventre à terre, je me faufilerais loin, hors de vue. A sa place, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, à vrai dire.

Mais je suis plus petit, plus souple, plus rapide. Plus volontaire.

Il se laisserait rattraper, je suis sûr. Alors que moi je glisse entre les doigts de ceux qui veulent me garder pour eux.

Et attention, je griffe quand je suis pas d'accord. Je mords même quand je ne suis pas content. Des fois ça les amuse quand ils jouent avec moi au cours d'une première nuit où ils m'ont recueilli. On joue, ils rigolent, ils aiment bien.

Par contre, quand je me défends griffes et crocs dehors, pour qu'ils me laissent partir, ils me jettent plus facilement. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Ils me disent que je suis ingrat. Ils me rendent à la rue, ils ne me regardent plus quand ils me passent à côté, les jours suivants. Je ne les regarde pas non plus. Je fais semblant de faire un brin de toilette comme si je ne les voyais pas. Je me lisse le poil, remet un peu d'ordre dans mes moustaches.

.

Châtain, il a l'air content de son piège à mâchoire. Il pourrait faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter, et pourtant, il y va. Droit dans la gueule du loup.

J'aime pas les loups. Ça ressemble trop aux chiens. Je suis sûr qu'ils me traqueraient aussi comme les trucs baveux qui m'aboient dessus et me coursent quand leurs maîtres ne font pas attention à ma présence à proximité.

.

Moi, à sa place, je me carapaterais. Mais je suis pas à sa place.

Lui, il dit qu'il veut pas s'attacher, mais c'est faux. Il sait juste pas comment s'attacher de manière à ne pas être blessé après.

J'avais peur qu'il soit blessé, avec Grand Brun aussi. Parce qu'il a beau être gentil, il a beau m'avoir donné de son temps quelques fois, m'avoir gratté le dos et tout, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait pas trouvé Châtain envahissant à la longue. Parce que même si Grand Brun n'attend rien de Châtain, l'inverse ne va plus être le cas. Châtain va avoir besoin d'un peu plus de Grand Brun. Je sais comment ça marche, même si ce n'est pas un jeu auquel je me risque à me brûler mes longs poils. Je suis un équilibriste hors paire, mais c'est parce que je sais ne pas m'aventurer là où il n'y aura pas de trop hauts obstacles. Je sais ne pas monter trop haut dans l'arbre pour être capable d'en redescendre par la suite sans tomber.

Châtain, il est un équilibriste amateur. Un équilibriste de la vie. Il est beaucoup tombé. Il sait se relever. Mais il n'apprend rien, il ne sait toujours pas éviter les voies sans issues. C'est son charme.

J'ai eu longtemps peur, en le voyant s'engouffrer dans cette voie-là sans regarder à l'avance comment elle pouvait se finir, qu'il tombe de nouveau et qu'il se fasse mal.

Oui, je me suis attaché à ce type, je sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal.

.

Et puis, l'autre jour, j'ai été surpris. Je venais de sauter une clôture (avec ma grâce et ma félinité habituelle, cela va de soi) pour continuer ma promenade sur le goudron, et j'ai vu Grand Brun arriver au bout de la rue.

Je m'attendais à un sourire, s'il me voyait, tout au plus. Comme toujours.

Et puis en fait il s'est arrêté à côté de moi. D'habitude, je passe mon chemin, mais là, j'avoue, j'étais curieux.

Je les aime bien, ces deux-là, Châtain et lui, alors j'avoue que je me suis laissé avoir par l'intérêt.

Je me suis assis en le regardant et en attendant, puisque je voyais que c'était pour moi qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher et qu'il semblait hésiter. Quand on habite dans la rue, s'asseoir n'importe où, ça ne pose pas de problème. Puis quand on est un comme moi aussi. Peut-être que Châtain est bien un peu comme moi, finalement.

.

Du coup, Grand Brun, il s'est accroupi. Il a hésité. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Duo me parler de temps en temps. Et que quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, y'a quelques jours, Châtain lui avait répondu que ça lui faisait du bien de raconter sa vie à quelqu'un, même si c'était à quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne pouvait pas le conseiller, à peine l'écouter.

Et que, du coup, Grand Brun s'était rendu compte qu'à force de vivre sa vie uniquement le week-end, il avait oublié que quelqu'un partageait son toit en semaine. Quelqu'un avec une histoire, avec ses états, ses émotions, ses ressentis.

Qu'il vivait en pilote automatique et que même si Châtain et lui s'entendaient bien à la base, ça avait réveillé un petit quelque chose en plus, cette phrase anodine.

Il m'a dit que le fait que l'homme inconnu qu'il avait accueilli chez lui il y a quelques mois mois et qui était devenu son ami et qu'il voyait presque tous les jours et qu'il avait appris à connaître petit à petit, et qu'il appréciait, et qu'il conseillait régulièrement dans les déboires de sa vie en général, ça lui avait fait bizarre, de l'entendre dire que ça lui faisait du bien de « raconter sa vie à quelqu'un ». Grand Brun s'était alors demandé « Et pourquoi pas à moi ? ».

Pourquoi ne connaissait-il qu'une partie mineure de sa vie, ce que leurs amis communs avaient pu lui en dire, ce que Duo lui-même avait laissé échapper, sans que cela ne choque Heero avant ? Pourquoi il avait laissé le type qui apportait un peu de couleur, de chaleur et de relief dans sa routine, dans sa vie de tous les jours, passer derrière les deux journées où il voyait sa fille, où il voyait son ex, dans cette autre ville qui n'était plus sa ville, qui n'était plus sa vie ?

.

Grand Brun, il m'a dit qu'en fait, il était un peu jaloux de moi.

.

Il m'a grattouillé derrière le cou, et moi j'ai ronronné, autant à cause du geste qu'à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Même quand il a ajouté, juste après :

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre toi, hein ? T'es qu'un chat, après tout. »

.

Certes, je suis un chat.

Certes, j'ai choisi une vie facile et sans attache.

Mais ce n'est que parce que je suis content de ce qu'il m'a dit, parce que j'aime bien Châtain pour qui je me suis fait un peu de souci et que je l'apprécie, lui, que je ne lui ai pas donné un petit coup de griffes.

.

Grand Brun, il m'a regardé avec un air contrit et amusé. Amusé de lui. De la situation.

Même s'il a continué de penser que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre, il m'a dit, enfin plutôt il a dit dans le vide, pour lui :

« Il me déteint vraiment dessus, en fait. J'aurais pas parlé à un chat, avant. »

Moi, je me suis dit que Châtain avait une bonne influence sur ce type qui ne me prenait plus uniquement pour une bestiole à caresser si on en a envie. Pour une peluche quoi. Même si c'est pas encore gagné pour qu'il me considère autant que me considère son homme de compagnie.

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui, Châtain est en train de passer sa demi-heure quotidienne avec moi.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que Grand Brun m'a parlé. Et son ami ne m'a encore rien annoncé comme changement.

Et moi ça m'embête. Châtain il a toujours sa tête dans les nuages et son sourire plein d'étoiles quand il me parle de son hôte.

Et moi j'ai envie de faire quelque chose.

J'ai beau garder ma distance toute féline. J'ai beau me lever, m'étirer en bâillant, parfois, quand il est encore en train de me parler, et lui fausser compagnie au milieu de ses monologues, je l'apprécie, le jeune.

.

Aujourd'hui, le Soleil va bientôt descendre derrière les toits. Il fait moins froid que d'autres années, à la même époque. Châtain reste avec moi et je reste avec lui. Je lui réclame des caresses. J'aime bien ses mains.

Le Soleil va bientôt laisser place à la nuit, comme tous les jours, comme tous les soirs. Et c'est bientôt aussi que va rentrer Grand Brun.

J'occupe Châtain.

Quand il se lève, trop tôt, je le suis. Je m'impose.

Il me regarde en souriant, attendri. C'est pas tout le temps que je suis insistant.

Quand il se penche sur moi, quand sa main est encore à une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus de ma tête, je me lève sur mes pattes arrières pour loger mon front contre sa paume et m'y frotter le menton. Ça le fait rire quand je fais ça. Je le piège, moi aussi.

.

Du coin de l'œil, alors que je continue à m'accaparer cet humain qui ne se sent pas menacer parce que je ne suis _qu'un_ chat, je vois Grand Brun qui apparaît.

Je fausse compagnie à Châtain pour couler doucement vers lui. Je miaule fort et ça attire leur attention l'attention de ces deux types qui vivent sous le même toit depuis si longtemps et qui ne devraient plus être des étrangers. Je miaule fort et ça les interroge parce que, à part mes ronrons, ils m'ont toujours entendu silencieux.

Je me frotte aux jambes de Grand Brun. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop ça. Mes poils angoras sur son pantalon noir, ça lui plaît moyennement.

Je m'en fous.

Je retourne auprès de Châtain qui a fait quelques pas dans notre direction. Je me frotte contre son jean aussi. Je miaule. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et je miaule. Je retourne vers Grand Brun.

Ils sont à un mètre l'un de l'autre, maintenant.

Je fais entendre ma voix, je miaule et je ronronne, et je les incite à se rapprocher encore.

.

Ils se regardent avec un sourire étonné. Je sens l'incompréhension en eux.

Ils se disent bêtement qu'un chat essaie de les rapprocher. Bêtement parce que je ne suis _qu'un chat,_ n'est-ce pas ? Je ne fais rien qui me mêle à la vie des humains. Je ne peux même pas comprendre assez de choses pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentent, ce qu'ils vivent. Même s'ils me l'ont raconté.

Et puis je suis ingrat. Je suis un chat. Je vis pour moi, pour mes caresses, ma nourriture. Le bonheur des autres est accessoire. N'est-ce pas ?

.

Ils sourient bêtement, ils prennent leur temps. Ils se demandent si leur journée s'est bien passée.

Châtain se penche sur moi de nouveau, me caresse. Et je vrille du regard Grand Brun qui meuble en racontant une anecdote inintéressante de travail. Qui contourne ce dont il devrait parler en remplissant par du vide.

Je lui miaule dessus, courroucé.

Il me caresse lui aussi. Non mais oh. Quand je veux quelque chose, on me le doit.

.

Inévitablement, leurs mains se frôlent.

Leurs regards qui étaient dirigés vers mes yeux fermés d'aise se croisent, s'accrochent.

Châtain détourne le sien avec un sourire de gosse pris en faute. Grand Brun détaille son visage. Le sien est calme, souriant. Sa main arrête de grattouiller mon cou et s'élève doucement vers la joue de l'autre humain. Le sourire de Châtain s'accentue quand il sent le contact sur sa peau et il plonge ses yeux violets dans les bleus de Grand Brun. Lui-même abandonne les caresses pour poser ses doigts sur ceux de Châtain, les effleure, les frôle. Les prend.

Moi, je m'éclipse. Il ne faudrait pas que j'écarte leur attention l'un de l'autre vers moi. J'ai fait ma part du boulot, maintenant, c'est à eux de se prendre en main.

Je m'éclipse, je les regarde de loin quand même. Voir ce que j'ai fait.

Je me sens créateur qui observe ses créations.

Modeste ? Jamais.

.

Mes deux créatures se relèvent doucement maintenant que je ne suis plus là.

Je crois qu'ils ont trop de choses à se dire et à partager pour parler tout de suite. Châtain pose rapidement ses lèvres sur les doigts de Grand Brun, puis se dirige vers leur porte qu'il ferme derrière eux.

.

Je m'étire. Je baille.

Un jour comme un autre qui vient de passer.

Bon. Je suis quand même content de ce que j'ai fait. Quand même.

Mais je suis aussi au-dessus de ça, de la vie de ses humains qui réfléchissent trop et qui ne vivent pas assez. Qui pensent toujours aux conséquences et qui doivent le faire, parce que dans leur vie, dans leur façon de vivre, il n'en ont pas le choix mais... C'est tellement mieux d'être un chat.

Indépendant.

Libre.

.

Mais bon.

Eux, ils ont l'air heureux.

Avec un peu de chance, ils le resteront.

Châtain arrêtera de penser qu'il est un chat de gouttière.

Il restera avec quelqu'un plus de deux ans.

Il ne ressentira pas le besoin de partir, à un moment.

Il va se trouver une vraie maison. Une où il est chez lui.

Il va s'attacher comme il faut, à qui il faut.

Et puis Grand Brun va échanger les jours mis entre parenthèses. Il Va recommencer à vivre quand il faut.

Je crois pas qu'il abandonnera l'idée d'aller voir l'humaine et leur fille, là-bas, loin. Mais il va arrêter de vivre juste pour ces deux jours-là. Pour ces deux personnes là.

.

Châtain a trouver la clé pour remonter le mécanisme.

Le tic-tac est reparti.

Les secondes sont de nouveau comptées. Et vécues.

Et quant à emporter le chat... Je ne suis pas à lui. Il ne peut plus emporter le chat nulle part.

.

.

WALA ! (Miaou)

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je préfère les chiens plutôt que les chats, mais celui qui squatte dans ma rue est génial...

.

**Bises !**

.

Naus.


End file.
